


My Only Sunshine

by diaphanous_penumbra



Series: Melancholia [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Slight OOC, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous_penumbra/pseuds/diaphanous_penumbra
Summary: Hisoka runs into a former lover. Things only begin to evolve as he discovers a new development with his past flame, and he begins to question if he could take his life path differently…(originally posted on Tumblr @conflatemochi)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: Melancholia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167737
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Reencounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to new readers and not-so-new readers! 
> 
> 'My Only Sunshine' is part one of three of a series of hurt/comfort and angst pieces I will be doing for the Adult Trio called Melancholia. This was originally a one-shot that I had on my Tumblr @conflatemochi. However, I felt that there was a lot of story elements to try compact into a single one-shot post on Tumblr so I decided to try and revamp it here by breaking it up into parts. There will be some changes and differences between the original Tumblr version and this version but the story beats are generally the same. 
> 
> I'm not sure if the rest of the parts of this series will follow this format, but all parts will be posted on Tumblr first before I post them on here. 
> 
> Anyway, please sit back and relax. I hope you enjoy My Only Sunshine.

It had been almost two years since the magician had last seen you.

Of course Hisoka couldn’t walk the streets like a normal person. Instead, he had been lurking around the city, spying for any potential opponents he could take on. After all, this city was crawling with people from all varying backgrounds. Hunters, criminals, mercenaries. There were plenty of juicy pickings around, especially at this time of night.

Actually killing them imposed somewhat of a problem. After all, Hisoka only had the status of a ‘civilian’ - not like that really stopped the bastard from seeking out a treat to sate his bloodlust. He could get his twisted fix from fighting in Heaven’s Arena, but that also revealed the downside to his intense passion. Pretty much all fights with Hisoka in the arena were to the death (much impromptu from the man himself). This brought on some adrenaline pumping fights from fighters trying to create a name for themselves for defeating _the_ Hisoka Morrow. However the menacing reputation also meant quite a few no shows.

Hisoka appreciated that at least he didn’t have to waste his effort on unripe fruit. However, sometimes it would grow increasingly frustrating when he couldn’t even dig his claws into somebody, to see the terror and fear grow in their eyes as their life slowly seeped out from them. 

It was something he craved, like a scrumptious dessert. Yet he felt like a dog with a cruel hand, the hand constantly jerking food just out of his reach.

So here he was, scrounging for anything he could find. Hisoka found that it was much more thrilling to fight with someone outside of the confines of the arena. It was more difficult for an opponent to run away if you ambushed them after all.

Hisoka’s mind drifted a little, thinking about possibly getting a Hunter’s license again. He had tried the year before, but he had gotten disqualified in the very last round. So he would have to try again. The exam was later that year, and while he wasn’t interested in pursuing any field of research, it would grant him numerous privileges, including access to finding even more strong opponents to fight. The thought was rather… _delicious_.

Using _Zetsu_ to conceal himself, he continued his lurking, but with much disappointment no one seemed the least bit tempting. The jester let out a sigh, grumbling a bit as his devious gaze skimmed the crowd. Golden eyes glimmered, observing countless amounts of people walking about. How vulnerable and weak they all seemed, completely unaware of those who awaited in the shadows. But - perhaps fortunately - the weak never really appealed to him. As he was moping over his predicament, Hisoka blinked as something caught his attention. Peering closer, he saw a familiar face.

Now, Hisoka was a man who never forgot the face of someone who had made an impression on him. The red-head continued to follow your figure, trying to piece together why he remembered someone so… ordinary. Then he remembered. 

_Y/N….._ He mused to himself.

That was a name he hadn’t really thought of in the past two years. Tapping a finger on his lips, the memories slowly came back to Hisoka. You had been a fling of his. He had seen you at a high-end bar. Why he was there, he couldn’t have cared less to really remember. Maybe it was to meet Illumi? Or some other acquaintance?

You had been the date of another man there, but it seemed that your date left you alone at the bar counter. Like Hisoka, you seemed equally bored out of your mind, fiddling with the drink in your hand as you stared off into a different space.

So what does another bored person do when they come in contact with another bored person? Talk about how bored they both are of course.

You appeared to be a fairly normal person, so Hisoka hadn’t expected much to come out of that interaction with you. It was a pleasant surprise that you were able to maintain a conversation with him. Making smart aleck remarks about the stuffiness of the bar’s atmosphere and how your date had been an absolute bore. Somehow, you were able to keep up with Hisoka’s odd eccentrics. Apparently you even knew about Nen, and somewhat were able to utilize some of the basics since some of the people in your family were Nen users.

You might have not been the strongest person Hisoka came across, but you were definitely interesting in both personality and knowledge. And with Hisoka as long as someone was intriguing, he would be willing to continue the interaction. What originally was supposed to be some small talk ended up being an hour long conversation. And it wouldn’t be long until Hisoka’s signature smirk played across his lips, leaning in and whispering a suggestion that you both ditch this pompous establishment to go somewhere more _entertaining_.

Both of you ended up in Hisoka’s loft in Heaven’s Arena, passionately ripping the clothes off each other. Hisoka hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights of the room, instead relying just on the city lights that glimmered outside. He had you pressed against the glass panes of the window, trapping you with his toned body as his well endowed member thrusted deep into your wet, silky walls. Bodies meshed together in shape, body fluids gluing you close together. Both of your moans were in sync, and Hisoka most definitely got a noise complaint after that night. Not like he was the type to care though. By the end of the night, both of you were a pile of sweaty yet satisfied tangled limbs. 

It was supposed to be a one time thing. Yet, Hisoka found something so peculiar about you. Maybe it was the way you weren’t perturbed by his behaviors as easily as others. In fact you took his antics in strides. Maybe it was your witty remarks. Maybe it was just the sex. Regardless of any reason, for a couple months after that he would visit you or would invite you to his own residence.

Hisoka and you both understood that this was supposed to be a temporary arrangement. That this wasn’t going to turn into anything serious or long term. Eventually, Hisoka had to leave for a long period of time. It was most likely something to do with Troupe business. With that, you were only a faint recollection in his mind …well, despite being only a ‘faint recollection’, Hisoka was curious about you. What had you been up to all this time while he was gone?

It seemed that you were in a hurry to get somewhere, which immediately piqued Hisoka's nosiness. He was not the type to deny entertaining his curiosity so he followed you. He kept out of the city crowd as much as possible. Even with Nen to conceal his presence, it was a bit harder to blend into the crowd when you dressed like a circus clown. The man kept to the shadows of the various back alleys, on the prowl as he followed your every move. It became easier when you turned into the more reclusive, quieter part of the city, taking a turn into one of said back alleys. 

The farther you went, the more familiar the route felt. Hisoka realized that this was the path he would usually take when he went to your apartment. From there, he kept his distance, not wanting to alert you of his presence just yet. Eventually, he settled from watching you afar as you descended up the stairs of the apartment complex you resided in.

You still were on the third level, the last apartment at the end of the floor. His eyes watched as you unlocked the door. Surprised to see that someone was waiting for you. Swiftly, he scaled up another apartment to get a better look. It seemed like a woman slightly younger than you, and she seemed to be holding something. Was it a loaf of bread? A bag? Squinting he realized that it was not some inanimate object but… a child?

Now Hisoka was confused - genuinely bewildered. _Is that Y/N’s kid ♠ ? Since when did Y/N have a baby ♠ ?_ He thought to himself.

The magician watched as you took the child in your arms, the toddler immediately wrapping his tiny arms around you. While Hisoka couldn’t hear exactly what you were saying, it sounded like you were happily cooing to the child. It seemed that he was correct in guessing that the kid in question was yours.

You continued to talk to the woman who had handed you the toddler in the door way. As you bounced the child in your arms, Hisoka noticed something. As the boy came into view, he looked at the child’s hair color.

It was a reddish-magenta color, and his features looked familiar… a bit too familiar.

Thoughts and questions ran through his head. As he began to calculate and put the pieces together, eventually he came to one conclusion.

That child was his.

The boy was the proper age - he must have been turning two if he hadn’t already. And unless you were seeing other similar looking red-heads around or shortly after Hisoka had left, the resemblance was undeniable.

Hisoka wondered why you hadn’t told him. Then again after some consideration, it made sense. Sure, Hisoka was peculiar and messed up, but at least he was self-aware. Anyone with enough sense wouldn’t exactly want Hisoka as a father figure to their children. Plus, he didn’t exactly want children of his own. He was fine with them in small doses, sure (or if they showed the potential to be terrific fighters), but kids themselves sort of… irked him. And he had no real plans to settle down. Despite that, this did not deter his inquisitiveness. He continued to watch as the woman finally left, and you eventually went inside with the child with the door shutting behind you.

Hisoka jumped down from the building. Tapping his chin, he wondered what he would do with this new found knowledge.

* * *

Late that same evening Hisoka broke into invited himself into the apartment, sliding through the small window with ease. His heels barely made a sound as they kissed the wooden floor. It didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Glancing around, he didn’t recognize the room at first. It was filled with toys, kids furniture, and some other miscellaneous objects. It took awhile for him to realize that this used to be your study room, now transformed into a child’s room. The reality of this situation really settling in now.

Eventually he found what he was looking for. There was a crib right by the door of the room. Hisoka could sense the small, sleeping form inside it. He slinked up to it, peering over the gates of the crib to take a good look at the child.

The boy was small, and was blissfully asleep. Dressed in a pastel blue onesie, and a blanket was bunched up in his tiny fist. Under the faint crescent moonlight, the telltale vibrant red hair was very much visible.

Hisoka continued to stare at the child. To be honest, Hisoka wasn’t sure how to handle small children. He appreciated when they were at an age when they could talk and somewhat function on their own. But babies? He had no idea where to even begin. With what little interactions he had, most of them cried on sight when they laid their tiny eyes upon him even if he wasn't trying to scare them. Suffice to say, his own child befuddled yet intrigued him. 

Without even thinking, he reached into the crib. Clawed fingernails tentatively brushing the toddler’s bangs out of his face. The tiny face scrunched up, and Hisoka tensed, wondering if the child would wake up and start wailing. But much to his relief the boy relaxed, continuing to snooze. Hisoka withdrew his hand, not wanting to risk waking the kid.

Taking a seat on the floor instead, he sat cross-legged and continue to observe the slumbering child through the gaps of the crib gate. Watching as boy's abdomen rose and fall with each small breath.

His mind was so focused on the situation at hand, that he almost didn’t realize the door was cracked open. Yet he immediately shot up when he heard the slightest creak, a card drawn and ready between his fingers. Eyes narrowing as he examined the figure standing in the door way, though he relaxed as he realized who it was.

“Ahh, I thought it was you,”

There you were, standing right in the doorway, your body wrapped up in a nightrobe. Your hair was slightly messy - indicating that you must have woken up not that long ago. There were some slight bags of exhaustion under your eyes. Yet as a whole you still looked just the way that Hisoka remembered you. "It seems you forgot to use Zetsu,” you chuckled quietly, running a hand through your hair. “I sensed you as soon as you were by the window.”

Hisoka frowned. You were always rather good at sensing him. “It’s been awhile Y/N ♦️ .”

“It has been awhile Hisoka,” you said with a tired smile. Glancing over at your child and back at Hisoka, you knew that there was quite a bit of explaining to do. So you motioned for him to follow you out of the room. Hisoka, catching the hint you wanted to continue the conversation in a different location followed you out.

Hisoka took one last glance at the sleeping boy, then quietly closed the door behind him. 


	2. Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original post, there was a lot of interchange between Hisoka and Y/N's perspectives, so to try make it less confusing I decided to try and break up these POVs into the different parts. This might mean some parts are inevitably shorter than others, but I will try to add on to the shorter parts if I can.

You were surprised when you first sensed Hisoka within your apartment. You were already struggling with sleep that night, so the fighter's presence didn't take much to awaken you. 

Why did he suddenly decide to come back? However, the thought of your child came into your mind. Did Hisoka find out about your son? How? You never explicitly expressed to anyone in your life who the father was. You always evaded the question, mumbling an excuse that the child was the result of a drunken one night-stand. 

The lies were not because you were ashamed of sleeping with the magician. Sure, to others it might have been a bit strange that you were fine with cozying up with such an openly violent man. But honestly from your interactions with him, you could tell that he had no real intention of hurting you... physically anyway. You had come to understand that he wasn't a man who took much joy on picking fights with the weak. There were times when he would express to you how bored he was fighting a particular opponent because of how easy it was to kill them. The reason for avoidance was because of other possible consequences. After all, it was because of Hisoka's notoriety he had made many enemies. While Hisoka might have not gone after you himself, you were highly aware that there were people who were vile enough to try anything they could to get at him. So you remained tight-lipped about your child's heritage. You would rather be judged as a single mother who had no idea who the father of her child was than a mother constantly on the run from people who would want to hurt you and your baby. 

Also, a small part of you knew what you had with Hisoka was just a casual relationship. There was no plans to become serious, much less with a child in the mix. You were well aware that the man did not want to be hitched with a wife and a child. Why bother to tell a man who would have no interest in the first place was your thinking. 

At one point you had contemplated to give up the child. Either through abortion or through adoption. You opted for the latter at first. Yet as soon as your beautiful baby was born, all those thoughts were gone out the window. Screw it. It didn't matter if you had a man, you would raise this child yourself. You would protect him with your life, and your child would always feel cherished and loved even in the harsh reality of this world. 

Becoming pregnant wasn’t the very first thing on your list of things to do. And to be impregnated by a man who most likely would not partake in the care of his own child was definitely not ideal. But you made it work on your own these past two years. While you did most of the child-rearing yourself, you were so thankful for the small community of neighbors that aided you. There were a couple of nasty gossipers, but they were drowned out by the overwhelming support of those willing to help you. 

You hurriedly put on a night robe. Honestly, if Hisoka knew about the baby you had no idea what his intentions were. Then again it didn't matter to you. If he came in with intentions of harming your son, it didn't matter that you had no chance in fighting him. You would raise hell to protect your child. 

With quiet urgency you trekked down the hall of your apartment to the baby's room. You could feel Hisoka's presence there. As much as you were ready to freak out, you took in several breathes. You needed to remain calm. Tentatively, you pushed the door to crack it open (you never closed the door fully in case of an emergency). Peeking it, you prepared yourself for anything. 

The man in question was there, standing by the crib. Tall, imposing, and admittedly handsome beyond his curious fashion choices. Bright red hair and golden eyes stood out even in the darkness of the night. He looked pretty much how he did two years ago. 

He reached into the crib, and for a moment you were ready to gun toward him. His fingers barely touching the tiny face of your son. Though he quickly withdrew his hand. When you saw the expression on Hisoka's face, you almost gave yourself away. Only barely managing to stifle a snort. The man looked so _nervous_. The self-assured, confident Hisoka was nervous because of a toddler. 

You watched as the man opted to take a seat next to the crib, observing the child from a distance. Hisoka's smug confidence and creepy smirk was replaced by genuine curiosity. After a few more moments of observing the situation, you decided that it was your turn to stop creeping and let your presence be known. 

* * *

You both were in the kitchen. It hadn’t changed much since Hisoka visited your apartment the last time. The silence lingered as you began to heat up some tea.

Eventually Hisoka broke the silence, “He’s mine ♦️ .”

“If the hair didn’t give it away, then yes. He is your blood,” you said. Rubbing the back of your neck. “I figured that perhaps you weren’t the most keen on having a child in your life, so I wanted to stay quiet about it.”

There wasn’t any shame in your voice, or any sense of longing. You very matter-of-fact with the situation. Your gaze easily met his intense golden eyes.

He grinned, folding his arms over his chest. “Ah Y/N~ you know me too well ♣︎.” he drawled. Hisoka cocked a thin eyebrow at you. “What’s the little tyke’s name then ♦️ ? Did you name him after yours truly ♥️ ?”

You snorted as he dramatically put a hand on his chest. “Oh god no. I wouldn’t wish that cruel fate onto any child,” You continued to chuckle as Hisoka made a feint gesture of pain. You relented from your jabs though as you finally answered, “His name is Chicle.”

“Chicle ♣︎ ? Chicle… ♦️ ” Hisoka repeated, letting the name roll on his tongue.

You poured some tea for yourself and offered some to Hisoka, though he declined. After blowing the steam off your tea, you took a sip, watching as Hisoka took out his deck of cards and began to shuffle them. You always admired how he was able to move his fingers with such dexterity.

This scenario felt familiar to you. When you and Hisoka first began to hook up, he would leave just as quickly as he arrived. However, on rare occasions he would stick around. Sometimes he would sleep alongside you in bed. Other times, he would raid your kitchen, trying to scour for anything to sate him. Those kitchen memories were often the most memorable of your interactions with the magician. Sometimes it was spent in silence, other times it was banter being exchanged between you.

As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you missed those moments.

Your quiet one-sided reminiscing came to an end, your ears perked up as you heard the tell tale sign of your child awakening. Placing down your cup of tea you made a beeline for Chicle’s bedroom. Paying no mind to Hisoka who was followed you. By the time you reached the bedroom, Chicle was already quietly sniffling.

Chicle was nothing like his dramatic, over the top father. He was pretty calm and quiet for a child actually. When he looked up at you, his big eyes were watering, and he began to hiccup. You smiled, gently lifting up your son in your arms. “Aw Chicle… my sweet… are you having a hard time sleeping?” Chicle buried his head into your shoulder and you let out a soft sigh, rubbing his back.

Gently, you began to sing him one of his favorite songs, one that you knew would ease him back into sleep.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey…_

_You’ll never know dear how much I love you…_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away…_

You could feel the tension in his body relax, and you began to hum the rest of the song. Cradling him close, you began to rock back and forth.

Remembering that you had a still had a guest, you glanced over to Hisoka, who was quietly watching you from the doorway. His expression was unreadable, and part of you was curious as to what he was thinking.

As Chicle drifted off to sleep, Hisoka walked forward, only stopping when there was just barely a breadth of space between you two. His hand reached out, but then he stopped. Quietly, he motioned that he would be making his exit. For once, it didn’t seem that he had any wise-cracking comments to make. You nodded, mouthing a silent farewell. Hisoka walked past you, leaping out the window that he came out of. 

You made your way to the window, but he was already gone. Using a free arm, you shut the window and locked it. Noting to yourself that you should try and get the locks replaced. After all if someone else tried to break in, they probably wouldn't be as cordial as Hisoka was. 


	3. Visitations

Hisoka found himself staring out the window of his residence in Heaven’s Arena. The man didn’t sleep much in the first place, but his thoughts really did keep him up that night.

The memory of you singing to Chicle kept echoing through his head. It reminded him of many things.

It took awhile for him to figure out where he had heard that song, but Hisoka realized that it was the song you used to hum to him. It was when you thought he was asleep, gently running your hands through his hair. Hisoka remembered how your humming would actually lull him into a peaceful sleep. He didn’t know that it was a song with actual words. The red-head just assumed that it was just a ditty that you made up.

But it stirred something much farther into his memories. He didn't like to think on the past that much, especially when it came to his childhood. But one of his fondest memories was when he was resting against his mother on a cold night. When she could be there to remind him that everything would be okay, and that tomorrow could be a new day. When she would rock his tiny body back and forth. It was a nostalgic feeling which brought some sadness, but also made his heart just the tiniest bit warmer. 

Eventually he got up and laid on his bed, gazing at the ceiling. And quietly, very softly, he began to hum that very same tune, which carried him off into sleep.

* * *

From then on, he began to visit you. At first the visits were infrequent. Sometimes he would just sit in Chicle’s room, watching as the child slept. He would wait until you finally came in to check on him. He might say a quick good bye and leave, but then sometimes he would stay. Hisoka would make the excuse that the journey to your apartment made him terribly hungry and would raid your fridge. He might bemoan how you had nothing good to snack on, which would prompt you to say, “Bring your own food then, you big oaf.” 

Hisoka took your word, and he almost laughed out loud when he saw the regret show on your face when the next time he visited he had a shit ton of snacks in his arms. The amount he brought was enough to fill your entire counter, and of course all of it was junk food. You knew that Hisoka had a sweet tooth but god the amount of sweets he ate sometimes were almost a bit concerning.

Eventually, his visits became almost a normal routine. It gradually evolved from just midnight visits to arriving at much earlier hours. It was almost always in the evenings, but regardless he would at least visit once or twice a week. It would always be after your working hours, and right after the babysitter you hired left. 

The first time he visited early in the evening it was without warning. Well, most of his late night visits were. But this was different. Chicle was not asleep but fully awake, so this would be his first time meeting Hisoka for real. He maintained his usual smug grin, but it was obvious that the magician felt awkward around the child. He stared at Chicle, and Chicle stared back. This first interaction ended up with Chicle just hiding his face in your neck. Hisoka frowned, a bit unsure what to do in this situation. He did take some comfort at least that Chicle's first reaction wasn't immediately crying. 

"Aww Chicle," you said, gently bouncing the child in your arms. "That's just Uncle Hiso. Don't worry he won't bite." Hisoka watched as you tried to convince the child to try to interact with him. After awhile, Chicle did manage a tiny wave, which Hisoka reciprocated. But the boy still clung to his mother, not straying far from her and still eyeing the magician with caution. 

Hisoka never bothered with children before, so he didn't understand why he was determined to try and get Chicle to warm up to him. Maybe it was Hisoka not wanting to back out of a challenge. But this wasn't a fight where he could just throw a card at the problem. This was a process that would take time. Then Hisoka got an idea. 

He adapted quickly. Just a few magic tricks and immediately Chicle was amazed. Whether it was just making an item disappear and reappear, or turning a card into a paper animal with just the snap of his fingers, Hisoka managed to make the child smile. It was still awkward afterward with Chicle still refusing to part from his mother, but it seemed at least the two had made a step forward in the right direction.

When he left that night, Hisoka felt... accomplished. It felt different compared to a victory from a grueling fight, but it did put him in a better mood. He was smiling to himself the entire journey back to Heaven's Arena. Yet it wasn't his usual off-putting smiles of grandeur. It was subtle, and it actually softened the sharper features of his face, giving the jester a much more approachable look. 

* * *

Hisoka wasn’t sure why he wanted to visit. After all, he didn’t want a family life. He had passions that he wanted to pursue, powerful opponents he wished to seek out. Yet a small part of him found it somewhat nice that he had somewhere to turn to when life got a bit exhausting. And as much as he was reluctant to admit, he was growing fond of Chicle. Not in his usual sadistic ways of becoming interested in someone, but genuinely growing attached to the child. 

What started out as tense relationship between the estranged duo began to evolve into something much more wholesome. Chicle becoming more comfortable with the presence of 'Uncle Hiso'. Chicle smiling and laughing were some of the first positive interactions that Hisoka gained from the two year old. It would take some time for Chicle to eventually begin speaking to Hisoka. It first began when Chicle would just softly tug at Hisoka's trousers to get the older red-head's attention. Eventually the boy would begin to call out to 'Uncle Hiso' in broken sentences. When Chicle finally began to talk to him, Hisoka felt a small sense of pride bloom in him, as well as feeling a boost in confidence and achievement. 

Then there was you. He admired the way you spoke to him without any hesitation. Sometimes you would playfully tease him by saying, “Well maybe if you took off all that pound of clown makeup, Chicle wouldn’t be so scared of you.” (The audacity! Hisoka was proud of his work). 

Yet there were other days when you would gently ruffle his hair and say, “Rough day firecracker?” Those were the days when he was crashed out on your couch after a particularly tiring day. He enjoyed that you were still teasing, but also concerned for his well being. During those times he wouldn’t verbally express anything, instead just giving you a small Cheshire smile. 

There were days that the interactions between you two went beyond just the normal jocularity. There were times that Hisoka felt especially devious. Sometimes as you passed by the couch, his long and strong arms would entrap you. Pulling you close to him as he began to tickle your sides. You tried your best to escape, but his hold on you was just too strong and the tickles overwhelmed you. Other times he would get up from the table where he had been watching you cook and would wrap his arms around your waist, teasing you about whatever came to his mind. 

It was during those more physical moments that he would realize how close your faces were. How suggestive some of the positions you both ended up in were. There would be moments where if he took a breath, he would find himself staring into your eyes. Then immediately the both of you would break away from each other. Sometimes it was by your own prompting, or it would be Chicle coming into the moment to ask you or Hisoka something. 

Hisoka watched as your skin heated up, and how you would tentatively tuck a hair behind your ear as you avoided eye contact with him. A teasing chuckle would rumble in the jester's throat, completely unaware of the own deep flush in his own cheeks. 

One evening in particular after Chicle had gone to bed, Hisoka was making his leave. You had walked him down to the first floor of the apartment complex. Though as you both were making it down the last flight of stairs, your shoe had gotten caught on something. It caused you to fly forward. Hisoka with his lightning fast reflexes managed to catch you. With his firm grip he managed to pull you into him so you could steady yourself against him. 

Hisoka noted how fast your heart was going, it seemed like a mile per minute. As you turned your face to look at him, he realized how close you actually were to him. Your faces were so close, and you seemed to realize this too. 

Before both of you could linger on in the moment too long, he was the first to pull away. Hisoka playing off the moment by saying, "Good night Y/N~ Don't break your hip going up the stairs now ♦️." 

You murmured a good night, then hurried up the stairs. He watched your retreating figure. When he heard your apartment door close, Hisoka place a hand over his mouth. Now he could feel the burning of his cheeks.

"That was dangerous~♥️" Hisoka mused to himself, a shy smirk forming on his lips. 


	4. Butterflies

When the Hunter Exam came along, instead of disappearing, Hisoka actually came to let you know that he would be gone for a week or two. To say you were surprised by his actions was an understatement. You didn’t expect Hisoka to notify you that he was leaving to go anywhere. But here he was, divulging this information to you as the both of you were washing dishes. Oh yeah, apparently he was _washing dishes_ with you. 

“Don’t miss me too much when I’m gone, Y/N~ ♥️ ” Hisoka hummed, flipping a plate in the air, catching it with ease with his Bungee Gum. 

“Oh as if.” 

Despite your nonchalance, a small part of you was worried. The Hunter Exams were nothing to scoff at. Hundreds of people applied, but perhaps only a fourth of the people that went came back with their lives, and an even smaller percentage of those people would get successfully receive their license. You had lost both friends and family to those exams, and the amount of people you knew who managed to get their Hunter's License was enough to count on one hand. 

You knew that Hisoka had the advantage of being able to use Nen compared to the numerous examinees that would apply that didn't even know what Aura was. Yet that didn't mean that Hisoka would have a better chance at surviving, much less getting certified. Anything could happen in those exams. 

While Hisoka did tell you he was going to be leaving for the Hunter Exams, he didn't tell you that he was leaving for the very next day. Then again, the sooner he made his way there the better. You just hoped for the best at that point. 

As the first week went by, you tried to keep your ideals realistic. Even if he made it out of the exams alive, you weren’t expecting him to come back. You accepted that he might get carried away with his usual activities and never seeing him again. This didn't stop your concern over his well-being, but you understood that Hisoka was a flippant individual, and his interests always changed. By the time he finished and returned to the city, he might already forgotten you and Chicle. 

Speaking of said child, Chicle would say something like “Mama…. Hiso… Uncle Hiso where?” You thought it was adorable that Chicle seemed to be missing 'Uncle' Hisoka. You would just scoop him up, tap his little nose and tell him Uncle Hiso would be back soon. It was a bit of an empty promise, since there was no guarantee if he would ever come back. But at the moment, you just wanted to keep your son happy. 

Sometimes you would find yourself staring out the window or just completely spacing out. Wondering how Hisoka was progressing in the exams. How long would it take, and how difficult were the tasks? Was he struggling or acing the examinations with flying colors? Yet as soon as you were aware that your mind was wandering, you would shake your head. Prior to this, you were perfectly fine with never seeing him again. But now you were _pining_ for the man? The past you would have laughed at your current state.

But you couldn't help that small part in you that begin to foster much softer feelings for the magician. 

* * *

“Oh Y/N~ I’m back ♥️!”

It was three weeks later. You nearly jumped out of your skin when he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him and away from the laundry that you were attending to. “Hisoka!” You squeaked in both shock and admittedly in happiness. “Damnit! Don’t scare me like that!” You smacked his arm, half-heartedly trying to pry yourself away from his steadfast grip. 

“Mmmm~” he moaned softly in your ear, making you flush. “But Y/N, I was just so excited to see you again ♦️ !” Normally you were unfazed by his suggestive behavior, but the way he held you and made those noises in your ear was beginning to do things to you. It made your heart hammer a little faster, and your stomach began to flutter. Trying to regain your composure was proving to be difficult. 

Before you could respond, you heard tiny footsteps rushing into the room. Chicle’s voice babbled, “Uncle Hiso!” The boy stopped and held his arms out to Hisoka, eyes wide and expectant. 

“Cle ♣︎ !” Hisoka immediately released you in favor of taking the boy into his hands and whisking him in the air. Grinning at the child. “Did you miss me ♣︎?” You took a breath of relief as the attention was taken away from you, observing the interaction between Hisoka and Chicle.

It was in that moment you realized how much closer the two had become. Hisoka went from tentatively interacting with Chicle to this very moment. Playfully swinging around the two-year old as the child squeaked in delight. It made you smile, the feelings from before turning into one of pure happiness. 

Perhaps things would only be temporary for now. There would be a day that Hisoka would disappear. He might reappear years later, or not return at all. But trying to ponder over the possibilities over the future would only take away from what you had in the current moment.

And the right now was what you were going to appreciate.


	5. Date Jitters

It was drawing close to September. Machi had come to tell Hisoka that it would be that time to meet with the rest of the Troupe in YorkNew for their next grand heist.

Hisoka was excited… _ecstatic_. He was planning for this moment for years. Somehow, he would finally get to have that fight with Chrollo Lucilfer. He craved it like a tiger who had been stalking its prey and finally finding its opportunity to strike. 

Meeting Kurapika - a youth set on his revenge on the Troupe - seemed like a good twist of fortune for Hunter. He would use the Kurta boy to his own advantage. Perhaps take out a few of the Spiders which guarded their precious leader so closely. Then Hisoka would make his move. The battle would be glorious. It made Hisoka eyes roll back and lick his lips, feeling his body shudder in pleasure. 

However, currently that bit was shoved into the back of his mind as he found himself standing in front of your door for the past four minutes. The man who cackled in danger, nearly orgasmed in the face of death, was nervous. Yes, you heard that right. Hisoka, the man who had killed countless foes, was shaking in his boots as his hand hovered above the door surface. It looked like he was ready to knock, but he was hesitant to. 

He wasn’t sure why he was so jittery. At this point, he visited you and Chicle for more times than he could count on his fingers and toes, and it was Hisoka’s idea to take the both of you out. After all, with the Troupe’s heist and with his scheme he had no idea when he would see you again.

Yet Hisoka couldn’t even understand why he wanted to do this. Maybe it was just some part of him wanting some light-hearted fun before getting down and dirty for real. Or maybe he wanted to experiment with a sense of normalcy before ultimately putting his life down on the line with the stunt he was planning to pull. Also, he couldn’t understand why he was so anxious now.

Perhaps it was the fact he had done away with his usual get up that day. His hair not styled up, makeup gone, and even his bizarre get up was exchanged with a red blazer and trouser set and a black t-shirt. Or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't in the heat of battle, but was forced to be normal for once. He was out of his field of expertise. 

He felt naked and exposed, but not in a good way.

Eventually, he relented. Hisoka decided that he was going to go all in. He would not be scared off by just a simple social interaction. Hisoka exhaled, then rang the doorbell. Almost jumping as the door immediately swung opened. Any nerves he had before melted away as Chicle tackled his legs, eagerly greeting him. Lifting up the child into his arms, Hisoka nuzzled their noses together. It became their favorite form of greeting. When he got Chicle to comfortably sit in his arms, that was when Hisoka managed to take a glance at you. 

Instead of the usual at-home clothes, you wore a pale cream blouse and some jeans. You wore ankle high boots that matched with your blouse. You had applied some light makeup, which made you look a bit more awake than you usually were. Hisoka couldn't help but inwardly note how... pretty you looked. He wanted to compliment you, but nothing could come out. He just couldn't figure out a way to compliment you that was sufficient enough to him. So he waited for you to speak up first. 

“Wow Hisoka,” you said, seeming to take in the view. This was not the first time you've seen him outside of his usual get up but it seemed that you weren't expecting a more casual look from him that day. “Finally ditched the clown get up?”

He snickered. “Only for today, darling ♦️.” Brushing a strand of hair out of your face, hand sliding to cup your face for just a brief moment. Though it was long enough to make your face warm. Hisoka smiled at this reaction, and he slowly eased himself into his usual confidence zone.

“Now lets get a move on sweetheart, the day waits for no one ♦️.” He said, pulling up Chicle so that the child could ride on his shoulders. You followed him at his side, shoulder to shoulder. 

Most of Hisoka's focus was on Chicle, both his hands occupied with holding the child's ankles so that he wouldn't fall off. But as he snuck some glances at you, he wistfully wondered if he would eventually be able to hold your hand. 

* * *

It was a simple day. The three of you got lunch and ice cream together at a cozy little cafe. After a meal the both of you held Chicle’s hands as you explored the town plaza together. Chicle was rather energetic that day, but it was manageable between the two of you watching him.

Eventually the three of you settled at a park. Hisoka and you sat on the bench and watched as your son ran around with some other children his age. At first you were a bit concerned about Chicle’s safety, but Hisoka kept a string of Bungee Gum attached to the boy and assured you that as long as his Nen was active he would be safe. As he finished his assurances, Hisoka smirked and you knew what was coming next as he opened his mouth and said, “Oh, and by the way Y/N, did you know that Bungee Gum-”

“-contains the components of both rubber and gum,” you let out a sigh of exasperation. “If you ever say that again, I will be tempted to glue your mouth shut with it.” Hisoka only laughed in response.

Eventually the playful mood died down. Both of you sitting in silence. You leaned forward, balancing your elbows on your knees and perching your chin on top. Meanwhile, Hisoka leaned back onto the bench. He glanced at your back, wondering what sort of expression you were making since your face wasn't visible at the moment. 

“Y/N-”

“Hisoka-”

It seemed that both of you had something on your mind. But what was the other thinking?

“Ladies first~ ♠ “ Hisoka hummed, not wanting to go first.

He could hear you make a noise, and he knew that you were probably grimacing. But you relented, letting out a sigh. “I know that you have a lot of goals you wish to achieve,” you began. “And I know you will go to the ends of the earth to pursue them, even if that means risking your life for stupid situations.”

“Brutally honest, I always liked that about you ♣︎ .” 

“Let me finish,” you took in a deep breath. “With that in mind, I know that means you don’t have time for a family. I won’t force you to become something that you’re not. You don’t have to be Chicle’s father. But… Chicle really likes you. I think you really helped him open up and he gets so excited to see you.” You watched as your little boy ran around the playground, smiling so innocently. “So even if its only once in awhile… it would be nice if you could come over here and there if you can.” 

Hisoka took in your words. Careful about what he should reply with. He watched as you sat back up, though you didn't turn to look at him. It seemed that you were waiting for his response first. 

Hisoka knew how unreliable he could be. He was a man who would follow his own whims. The magician would be the very first to admit how selfish he actually was. He never really considered the well-being of others. He hadn't wanted a family, or any sort of commitment to tie him down. It seemed to work for him, and he never questioned his own behavior. It was just how his life went. 

But here he was being presented with something very different, a pathway which he never considered. One where he actually did care about somebody - or rather two somebodies. A path which would cause him to divert from his original self-indulgent passions and desires. Before, he would have scoffed at the idea of throwing a life of fighting away. But now he found himself reconsidering his own ideas. 

That was what scared him. The thought that his aims and moral could so easily be shaken by one fateful encounter. It made him vulnerable. 

He considered how to respond to you. His inner turmoil beginning to grow. Hisoka glanced up at the sky. The day was slowly transitioning into evening. The colors of the sky turning into various shades of violet, orange, and scarlet. 

In that moment, he didn't know what he wanted. Did he want to continue his path of bloodlust? Or did he see a new future with you and Chicle? He glanced back at you, and then at Chicle. Watching as the tiny boy clamber up the jungle gym.

The very first word that popped up in his mind was _protect,_ followed by a strong instinctual desire that he couldn't quite explain. The thought of any harm coming to you or Chicle made his blood boil. It took a conscious effort to not let his bloodlust leak out. 

After some thinking, and knowing that dragging out his answer would only lead to more pondering, he was ready to respond. Hisoka was a man who took a thrill in both fear and how unpredictable life could be, and this would be no different he told himself. 


	6. Family

It felt painstakingly long for his response.

You were honest about your feelings, and you tried to keep as composed as possible. Most of what you said was true. Chicle always seemed to glow when Hisoka came to visit, and he seemed overall much happier. Yet there was some small part of you that also got a bit excited when you saw that the man had come to visit again.

But as much as you wanted Hisoka to come and visit you, you knew that it wouldn’t always be possible. And you wouldn’t force him to be present if he didn’t want to. So you sat in that awkward, uncomfortable silence. You didn't even get even the tiniest wise crack from him, which only cause you to be even more concerned. You shoulders only relaxed slightly as you heard him move around as he seemed to prepare to speak with you. 

Eventually, he replied, “Y/N… I’m not going to lie to you. I don’t think I am ready to be father… I’m not sure if I ever will be…”

You nodded in understanding.

“But,” he paused. You looked over to see he was in deep thought. His usual smile disappeared and he pursed his lips together. “I don’t think I would mind being more involved with Chicle… and you.”

You flushed. Heart hammering even as you didn’t want to get your hopes up. Suddenly, you felt yourself being pulled toward him. Turning to Hisoka, you were about to inquire but you were abruptly stopped when you realized how close your faces were to each other.

His serious expression turned back into a mischievous smile. “I plan to do some things… dangerous stuff. So I might not be back to see you for a long while.” His sharp nail tracing the outline of your lip. His breath smelled of sweet mints.

“But… can I ask for you to wait for me?” His smirk still remained, but there was a hint of sincerity. Perhaps you were looking into it too much, but you might have heard a small plead in there. That maybe he was worried that you wouldn't take him seriously. His eyes also gave him away, a flicker of mild concern if your answer was unsupportive. It was so strange to see him be so emotionally exposed, but it... it gave you hope. 

You flushed brightly. Your eyes gave away how overwhelmed you felt. But you regained your composure. “Yes,” His grin grew wider at the affirmation. “Yes, I can wait. If its for you, I can.”

Barely finishing your sentence, his lips descended upon yours. Usually kisses with Hisoka were hot and passionate. Lots of tongue and biting. But this one, while still firm and assertive, was much softer. Chaste, if you could daresay about a form of affection from the magician. You leaned into the kiss, sliding your lips against his.

Hisoka was the first to pull away. Both of you locked in your gaze.

You were the first to break it, murmuring something about it getting late and having to make dinner. It was a lot to take in. It would be best to confront these emotions at a later time.

As you called for Chicle to return, Hisoka glanced around. When Chicle leapt into your arms, you noticed Hisoka's odd behavior. "What's wrong?"

Hisoka continued to look around, then shrugged. "Just my imagination, I think..." He murmured. "Just thought that someone was watching us." He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you in close. This made you blush, but also smile just a bit. Chicle also seemed to enjoy being snuggled between the two of you, clinging onto the both of you. 

"Well, even so, as long as we have you around I don't think we have to worry much," you chuckled. 

Hisoka glanced at you, also managing a small smile. "Yeah..."

* * *

Dinner had gone by quickly. It was a simple meal of pasta, but it was an enjoyable one. You followed Chicle’s bed time routine and soon enough the toddler was in bed.

Hisoka waited in the living room for you, stacking a house of cards to keep himself preoccupied. When you reappeared, he merely glanced up. The both of you maintaining your gazes.

Then he silently got up, closing the distance between you two in no time. He cupped your face in his hands. You reached out and clasped his wrists in your own hands, leaning into his touch. The hands that were used as tools to kill felt so gentle in that moment. You felt Hisoka lean in closer, and you met the distance between you. Your eyes closed as once again you two began to kiss. 

It wasn’t long before you found yourself in the bedsheets with him. 

This time was very different compared to the liaisons you shared with him before. It wasn’t the rushed flurry of lust that would threaten to break the bed. It was slow and quiet, only soft moans and grunts shared between you two as so not to wake the sleeping toddler down the hall. However, that didn’t make it any less sensual between the two of you. In fact, it felt even more intense. This quiet yet intimate moment shared between you two.

Those words were at the tip of your tongue, and as you climaxed it threatened to spill out. But as you came down from your high and looked up into Hisoka's eyes, you knew that he was thinking the same thing. Your foreheads pressed together, and you welcomed him in your arms. Fingers gently skimming the dips and curves of his back muscles. His own hands wandered, taking in each part of your body. You both wanted to memorize what the other felt like when you two were apart. Whatever you missed would be refreshed when he made his return to you again.

* * *

You knew that you had both fallen asleep together, so you felt a bit disoriented as you felt nothing but empty space next to you. At first you had just assumed that he had left to go back to Heaven’s Arena. But as you sat there, you heard a voice. A soft humming.

Carefully you got out of bed, sliding on a robe. Treading down the hall. The sound coming from Chicle’s room. Peaking in, you saw Hisoka and Chicle. It was now Hisoka holding a restless Chicle, humming the tune you always did.

_I’ll always love you  
_ _And be there for you I’ll protect you from harm’s way  
_ _‘Cause I adore you  
You’re my dream come true  
You’re my beautiful sunshine_

He looked over Chicle's face, brushing the hair out of his face the way he did the first time he came over. This time however, Hisoka was not apprehensive. Quietly, he pressed a kiss on the child's forehead before gently guiding his head back into his shoulder. 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You’ll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away…_

His tone was impossibly soft and gentle. You almost didn’t believe what you were seeing. In fact you were certain you were dreaming. Yet Hisoka was there, now with a sleeping Chicle in his arms. Glancing over his shoulder, the redhead took note that you were there. Hisoka tilted his head and smirked.

“Not bad, hm~ ♥️? I think I could take your job ♣︎.”

You scoffed. “Why do you have to make everything a competition Hisoka?” But you couldn’t help but smile.

Maybe this could work after all…


	7. Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

From the heist in YorkNew to the antics in Greed Island. Then it was Illumi roping him into the newest spat of the Zoldyck family feud. To say quite a lot happened over the past year would have been an understatement. 

Then finally. _Finally_. After Chrollo ran from him after being exorcised by that Hunter that Hisoka went through the trouble of finding at Greed Island, the jester finally got the fight he wanted. Hisoka had been dying to fight the Head of the Spider for so long, and it finally happened within the confines of Heaven's Arena. 

But he didn’t think he would actually die.

Hisoka wouldn’t have exactly minded defeat. But it was the fact that _rat -_ that Chrollo really went and ran away again before it the fight was even over. So as soon as Hisoka’s Bungee Gum revived him back from the dead, he was set on not just destroying Chrollo, but the rest of the Phantom Troupe as well - though arguably that could probably be considered one and the same. He could only smile in amusement as Machi threw every verbal insult and threat she could come up with at him. That would make his killing spree all the more exciting. He wondered who he should kill first. 

From what he could gather, Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe were headed to the Black Whale. A ship. Perfect to entrap his prey for extermination. He couldn’t wait. It was a game of cat and mouse, a favorite of his. 

Hisoka lurked down the alleyways, considering his options. As far as the public and most of the Troupe save for Machi knew, he was dead. This gave him some advantage to catch up with his escaped prey. 

But then he also wondered if that meant you thought he was dead too. Hisoka knew that you didn’t watch any Heaven’s Arena matches on the television since you didn't want to expose Chicle to all that violence. Yet Hisoka was well aware that news of of Heaven’s Arena’s most prolific Floormasters getting massacred and the top floors of said building collapsing would travel fast and beyond the audience who watched Heaven's Arena. 

He debated what to do. Hisoka didn’t want to lose time catching up to Chrollo, but he was already near your apartment. After some consideration, he decided wat harm would it do to try at least let you know that he was actually okay? He knew that the news would distress you and Chicle, and how made you would be at him for suddenly appearing. Then again, he thought how cute your reaction of relief would be. He couldn't help it, his teasing side would always slip out. But for once in his life, he wouldn't be that much of an emotional sadist.

Hisoka reached the apartment, and saw that the lights in your apartment were off. It wouldn't have been that unusual if it weren't for the fact it was still pretty early in the evening. Actually, he was sure that at this hour you should have been home. It was a little questionable, but perhaps that was just Hisoka's leftover nerves from his earlier fight that nagging at him. But when he got to the usual window that he went through, Hisoka immediately sensed that something was off.

It felt… cold.

He glanced around, but he didn’t see Chicle. He didn’t hear anyone outside the door either. _Maybe they went out today ♠…_ he thought to himself. Hisoka hoped that at least that was the case. Why else would it be so quiet and empty? His hand wrapped around the doorknob. He pressed his ear against the door, listening for any noise. But he heard nothing. After a few passing moments, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

The smell of blood hit him. It was a fume that would normally excite him, but for once it made his stomach coil. Hisoka's mind began to race, legs moved fast as he made his way towards the living room and kitchen area. He only stopped walking when he felt his foot step into something cool and wet.

Glancing down slowly, all he saw was red. A lake of blood. _No... it can't be..._

Eventually his eyes followed to where the source was. There was only a ringing in his ears as he saw the sight before him.

There you two were.

A huddled pile in the middle of the puddle of crimson fluid. The room grew colder. 

Hisoka wasn’t delusional enough to lie to himself - to try and convince himself that it wasn’t what he thought it was. But in that moment, he wish he was. Each step he attempted to take felt like he was dragging lead. It felt like ages before he reached the two bodies before him. He eventually crouched down, not even noticing the blood which stained through the white fabric of his clothes. Gently, he scooped the both of you up in his arms. Your bodies were cold - you must have been gone for at least a couple of hours. Cradling you close, his face was blank.

He gazed at the both of your faces. Stroking your faces. Hisoka could only wonder what your last moments had been. Your eyes were glazed over, still looking over Chicle. Your arms were limp, but it was obvious that in your fleeting moments that you had held your son till the very end. 

It still was processing in Hisoka's mind as he sat there. Rocking you both in his arms. Laying his cheek against your forehead, he stared off into nothing. He weakly hoped that maybe you might wake. Lips trembling, he tried to say something. The first thing that managed to finally slip from his vocal chords was the lullaby. 

_You are my sunshine... my only sunshine..._

His voice was steady at first, but it grew weaker and shakier as he continued on. 

_I'll always love you... And be there for you..._

_I'll protect you from... harm's..._ He couldn't finish. Hisoka's voice dying off. For all his theatrics, his confidence and battle prowess, he couldn't. He couldn't protect you. He couldn't protect Chicle.

He couldn't protect any of you. 

Hisoka couldn't remember how long he had been sitting there. It didn't matter. For once he couldn't even get himself to move as he held the two of you. He felt void. When he finally was able to move, he reached out with his hand, sliding it over your eyes and shut those lids for one last time. 

It was in that moment he saw something that he overlooked. Looking more closely, he saw a small note in your mouth. Hisoka carefully slipped it away from your lips, opening it and slowly read what it said.

At first, there was nothing. Then slowly, his aura began to spike. Bloodlust began to spill in waves as he began to chuckle. First it was a low, throaty chuckle. But it began to devolve into unhinged, high pitched giggles.

“Oh so that’s the type of game he wants to play ♥️ ?” Hisoka licked his lips, gold eyes leering into the darkness. “Then I shall play it…." Slowly standing up with both of you still in his arms.

"I shall enjoy ripping apart his legs… _one by one_.”

He was consumed by his bloodlust for a few moments, fantasizing how he would go about his business. Cradling the bodies in his hand, he crooned over them. Going over in the living room. Hisoka could still hear your voice, feeling your hand run through his hair as you asked how his day was. He could still hear Chicle giggling as he swung around in the air. Those memories and emotions only fueled his thinly veiled anger as he set you both on the couch. Gently pulling the covers over the both of you, it gave the illusion of the both of you taking a nap peacefully. Placing one last kiss on your foreheads, he whispered a promise to the both of you. 

There was no more light to look forward to. From this path onward, Hisoka would descend into the depths of hell. He would find Chrollo and the Troupe. First starting with his precious underlings before finally, he would decapitate the head and **crush** it beneath his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion to 'My Only Sunshine'! Its a rather short story, but regardless I hope people enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I've been asked to write an Alternative Ending to this, but I'm not sure how I would be able to write it since I can't come up with an ending that would coherently make sense (and stay within the theme of this series). If I do write an Alternate Ending, I will be posting it in my Phantom Troupe x Reader one shots, so keep an eye out for that if you wish to read a happier Alternate Ending. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
